


Really? In A Meeting?

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blushing, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Adora (She-Ra), Funny, Love, Playful Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Purring, Sitting on Lap, bored, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora used to find Alliance Meetings interesting, but with the war over, they've become a bit tedious and boring. Thankfully now... Catra comes with her to them. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 368





	Really? In A Meeting?

Princess Alliance meetings had gotten so boring now, especially for Adora. Sure, during the war, she'd always been alert and eager to take part in war strategies and the like with Glimmer and the others, but in peacetime... there wasn't much to discuss. But they were still the peacekeepers of Etheria.

And besides, now Adora had Catra at her side, not just as her ally and friend, but as her lover as well. For so long, Adora had dreamed that Catra would switch sides and they'd save Etheria together... and in a way that wish did come true, just not in the way that Adora had always been hoping.

Her girlfriend had called dibs on the seat next to Adora, something that no one objected to. The two lovebirds didn't need to be kept apart. They'd spent so long on opposite sides, as enemies and nemeses. Why bother forcing them to be on opposite sides of the meeting table?

Right now, Catra seemed to look just as bored as Adora. Her tail had drooped down, as were her ears. It was a little funny how Catra's various feline features expressed her emotions. Adora would have giggled, if she didn't completely empathise with Catra's situation.

Glimmer was outlining the newest reports they'd all gotten from all over the planet of the various cleanup work from Horde Prime's attack. Yes, it was important, the invasion had caused massive damage to the planet, but Adora knew she and the others had done more than enough to help the planet and its people recover from such devastation.

"Hey, Adora," Catra whispered.

"Yeah, still here," Adora whispered back.

"Are... meetings supposed to be this boring?"

"Not really, but when there's nothing really going on..."

"Ah, I gotcha."

Adora had to hide a small smile. "I promise we'll do something afterwards."

That made Catra's ears prick up, her girlfriend looking over at her with a hopeful smile. "And what do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

"Adora?"

"Hmmm?" Adora looked over at Glimmer. "Yes?"

"Your report on the status of things near Plumeria? You and Bow went there yesterday afternoon."

"Ah, right." She stood up. She felt a little annoyed to have been pulled out of her conversation, but she did put duty before everything else. "So, as to the cleanup..."

Catra rolled her eyes. She hated being left hanging.

"So... we're pleased to report that Perfuma and her people have been able to start repairing the damage done to the woods near there. The reformed Horde Clones have also been handy in dismantling the spire that landed there too. She's given an estimate of about a couple more weeks before things will be fully back to normal there."

"Good to hear," Glimmer said. "Now, Mermista, you and Seahawk checked in on the Salineas refugee camp as well."

As Adora sat down, Catra scooched closer to her.

"I swear Sparkles does these to build up the tension between us," Catra groaned.

"Trust me, there is nothing I would want more than to pin you against the wall in our room and kiss all the soft fur behind your ears."

Catra grinned. "And I'd love nothing more than to stroke that adorable ponytail of yours and cover your sweet neck with hickeys."

Adora giggled quietly. "Should we really be saying this in front of everyone?"

"Oh please, the two battle wives over there are doing it too," Catra remarked, pointing at Spinerella and Netossa.

She was right, the two of them were clearly flirting with one another. They had the look in their eyes about it. Netossa had clearly just whispered something seductive into her wife's ear, making her blush, but yet they still kept things quiet, though they made no effort to hide they were holding each other's hand.

"Yeah, but they're a little more subtle about it."

"We don't do subtle," Catra admitted.

Catra moved in a little closer, Adora feeling her lover's tail wrap around her leg. Then she gave Catra a raised eyebrow look.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Catra whispered, putting her arm around Adora's waist. "I'm getting comfortable."

"You're going to get us in trouble!" The blonde giggled nervously

"Then stop being so beautiful and making me want you," Catra whispered.

Adora had to take a deep breath. Her cheeks turned bright red with blush. Catra was really not being subtle about this at all and secretly, Adora wanted to her to take things one step further. But this was already starting to get very embarrassing for her.

"Will you take it easy."

Glimmer had been watching the whole thing from the corner of her eye. While her mother would have probably frowned upon every moment of this... she knew how much Catra and Adora loved one another and didn't want to ruin the moment. She just smirked.

Then, Catra plopped herself into Adora's lap, grinning toothily at her. Then she looked at the happy couple.

"Um, Catra?"

"Yeah, Sparkles?"

"I don't think Adora can concentrate with you sitting like that."

Adora cleared her throat, trying to calm down, despite the beautiful catgirl resting playfully in her arms. She could already hear her purring happily. "Your majesty, I can concentrate quite clearly. Please continue."

"Very well." Glimmer had to try and hide a laugh as best as she could. This was quite possibly the funniest thing that had ever happened in one of these meetings. Adora was blushing uncontrollably now. The Queen had never seen Adora so red.

Adora did try her best to focus on what Glimmer was saying, on what was being discussed. But she was reminded of Catra constantly. The feeling of her light, soft body resting on her legs and arms, her tail playfully stroking her cheek at Catra's whim, the loving purring in her ear.

"I'm very comfy now in your strong arms, Oh mighty She-Ra," Catra whispered, flirting.

"Hush you, I'm really trying to concentrate."

However, while Adora was trying to concentrate on Glimmer, pretty much everyone else was now staring at Catra and Adora. Spinnerella and Netossa had to giggle at how affectionate the couple were. This was just adorable to watch and had certainly made their morning.

Spinnerella murmured to her wife "We aren't that bad, are we darling?"

Netossa smirked. "No... but we were when we were that young."

"Ah, how could I forget," the violet haired woman remarked, chucking.

As the entire room stared at Adora and Catra, snuggled up together, Adora was pretty much begging for it to be over now, so she could get some privacy with Catra... and fully make good on that promise to kiss behind her beautiful furry ears and then some.

Glimmer kept the meeting going for a while longer, before realising she'd made her favourite couple suffer long enough. Any longer and they'd probably be making out right there and then.

"Okay everyone, that's it for today, we'll come back here the day after tomorrow, same time," She called the meeting to an end. "And Adora?"

"Yes?"

Glimmer winked. "You're free to go."

With that, Adora suddenly stood up, pulled Catra into her arms (the cat squeaking in surprise) and ran out of the room carrying her and kissing her deeply. As the door closed behind them, the whole room erupted into laughter, especially Bow and Glimmer.

"Have you had to replace the bed yet, Glim?" Bow joked

"Not yet, but I've gotten notes from the seamstress and the laundress telling me that they keep getting ripped sheets and pillowcases from their bedroom."

"Heh, I say it's a noble price to pay for true love," Netossa added.

"Though I think you kept them suffering just a bit too long, your majesty," Spinnerella added.

"Oh they'll thank me later," Glimmer remarked. "Trust me."

xXx

**Author's note:** I feel like this is a very likely scenario for these two and who can blame them lol.

See you next time!


End file.
